It Was Hot
by Gnattie
Summary: He was hot, moaning with unquenched desire, & all he could think about was that stupid Fox.  When Mating Season strikes Makai, Hiei runs away to Genkai's to wait out his heat alone. But he's not the only demon that thought of that, & he's not alone. Mpreg
1. Heat

Alright, so this is the very first story I've ever written. I'm going to try to make it a long one (for a fanfiction), so it will have at least ten chapters. It will have mpreg and mating season and heat and all that. The pairings are pretty obvious. So, read it and tell me what you think! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. This story if purely fictional and made up by me. The actual Yu Yu Hakusho characters are not gay and can't get preggers. But, while I'm on the subject, wouldn't it be awesome if they made a yaoi version of Yu Yu Hakusho?

It was hot. Horrifically, horribly, unbearably hot. Not because of the weather, since it was springtime and a beautiful drizzle of rain was falling outside, making it cool at the most. No, it was hot because mating season had decided to rear its ugly head, and now all the demons in the worlds were, have, or would be going through heat, and consequently feeling the overbearing, irrepressible, _hot_ need to mate, or at the very least have a good roll in the hay.

All demons had to go through heat. For some, it happened once or twice in their lives. Others, it happened every year. But, for some odd, probably-can-be-explained-by-a-long-scientific-explanation reason, heat in every demon always occurred through the winter and spring months, with heavy emphasis on the spring months. This made many demons happy and many other demons sad. For many demons, it became "Sex Time" and they would intentionally go out to have as much sex as possible before the season was over. For all the other demons, it became time to go find a nice, secluded place, put up as many wards as possible, and wait it out, which was _never_ fun.

Hiei would know.

Hiei was unfortunate enough to take after his father's side of the family. Fire demons were notoriously horny creatures, renown for their sexual prowess and for going into yearly heats. Which was a good thing, if you thought about it. Yearly heats meant LOTS of reproduction, and since fire demons were such hotheaded, bloodthirsty creatures that were constantly getting into fights and getting killed, they needed all the reproduction that they could get. But at that moment, Hiei couldn't have cared less about the varying populating count of fire demons, as he was too busy cursing them in every possible way.

Heat was never a fun experience, especially waited out. Pretty soon, Hiei would be feeling as if he was on fire, burning from the inside out. Irrepressible need would coursed through him, distorting his thinking to the point that all he could think about or focus on was wanting to be screwed until he passed out from exhaustion. He needed him, not someone, _him_. The man he had developed feelings for despite every part of him telling him no. There was no other person Hiei would rather mate with, be bound together with for all eternity, have children with. But foxes were fickle creatures, well-known for exploiting mating season as "Sex Time" and leaving a mile-long path of broken hearts and illegitimate babies in their wake. The idea that Kurama would want to settle down with _him_, the Forbidden Child, was laughable.

And so rather than confront Kurama about mating, Hiei instead left the Demon World to lodge at Genkai's house with his sister and Genkai, believing that he would be safe from the hoards of horny demons that would be roaming Makai.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Hiei did not find out about how wrong he was until it was too late and he was already comfortably lodged in room in Genkai's manor, his heat starting. He was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot and his thoughts kept drifting away to a certain fox, becoming increasingly naughty as time passed, and making it incredibly difficult to maintain a conversation with his twin.

True to his word, Hiei had never told Yukina that he was her brother, but he never denied it either. From the first moment she saw him, Yukina had suspected that Hiei was the long-lost brother she was searching for, and his actions only confirmed her accusations. When she confronted him about it, she took his shocked silence as a "yes" and promptly glomped him.

Luckily for them, heat didn't affect family members, and so Yukina could converse with her brother without being affected by the pheromones he was giving off.

The two were currently sitting in Hiei's guest room, with Hiei sitting on a futon, fanning himself with an uchiwa, and Yukina kneeling beside his bed, using her power to make the temperature of the room 32 degrees F.

"You should tell him," she said in her gentle voice, handing her brother a bowl of chocolate ice cream mixed with brownies. Hopefully, the cold ice cream would cool him down a little.

"No." Hiei took the ice cream and began to scarf it down as fast as he could without getting a brain freeze.

"He feels the same way! I can tell," Yukina insisted.

"How can _you_ tell?" Hiei question, licking the bowl and trying to prevent himself from thinking about what he would rather be licking.

"Women's intuition," Yukina answered simply, handing her twin an ice cream sandwich. Ice cream was her brother's favorite treat and Yukina had taken the liberty of stocking up on ice cream just for her brother's convenience. Currently, she was sitting by a huge mountain of different sorts of ice cream.

Hiei snorted loudly and derisively.

Yukina resisted the very strong urge to chuck one of the large tubs of ice cream at her brother's head. "You can't be that blind! Haven't you noticed all the hints he's been giving you?"

"What hints?" Hiei bit into his ice cream sandwich as he pondered over his past history with Kurama. Everything seemed normal to him. "Name one."

Yukina rolled her eyes. Really. And _she_ was the naïve twin.

"Haven't you ever noticed all the looks he gives you? _Only_ you? Or all those ridiculously obvious passes he makes at you?"

Hiei gave her an annoyed, what-are-you-talking-about look over the carton of ice cream he had just dug into.

Yukina was suddenly overcome with wanting to beat her brother's head into the wall.

"He's always winking at you."

"His hair probably gets into his eye. It's really long."

"Kazuma-kun told me that whenever you four are on a mission and have to stay at a hotel or camp out, Kurama-san always _insists_ on sharing a tent, a room, or a bed with you!"

"I wouldn't want to sleep next to that big oaf, either."

"He says these really sexual comments to you all the time – and don't call Kazuma-kun an oaf!"

"You're not even supposed to know what sexual is! And give me an example."

"I'm the same age as you! And, let me pick out a good one… oh, I know, the one he used two weeks ago: 'Hey, Hiei, if I flip a coin, what do you reckon my chances are of getting head?'"

"You're an ice apparition! _And_ my sister! You're not supposed to know those things! And I told Kurama that he has a fifty percent chance of getting heads."

"You're hopeless."

"You're delusional."

The twins stopped their arguing to glare at each other in frustration. Hiei was the first to look away. He could never glare at Yukina. It made his eyes twitch, which would make her laugh. Instead, he reached over to grab another ice cream bar.

Yukina sighed heavily and began to ponder about the likelihood of her ever becoming an aunt. She looked up and out the bedroom window, lost in thought. It just then struck her that she had things to do.

"Oh!" Yukina exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I just remembered! I have things to do."

Hiei, now lying on his side with his head supported by his hand, glared up at her. "I thought you said you had all your chores done."

"I meant household chores. I promised Genkai that I'd help prepare the rooms for the guests." Yukina began to gather up all the wrappers and Popsicle sticks that were scattered about on the floor.

Hiei then inhaled a bit of hard chocolate from his ice cream bar and began choking. "W-what?"

"Did you think that you were the only demon that thought of taking refuge here during mating season? Of course not! Yusuke-san, Kurama-san, Jin-san, Touya-san, Suzaku-san, and Shishiwakamaru-san are also taking refuge here."

Hiei wanted to kill himself. Everyone he knew and hated was coming here to find some solace in the heated frenzy of the season, and they would know he was here as well and _hear_ him. In his past two heats, Hiei had learned that he was anything _but_ quiet. He began to wonder if it was too late to escape.

But Yukina's twin-sense had kicked in and she guessed at Hiei's thoughts. "Don't even think about leaving – lots of demons will be prowling around, even here in the Human World. You know that rape accounts go up at this time of year, and if they catch your scent, you'll be completely helpless. At least here you'll be safe. Genkai won't let anything happen to any of you."

Hiei groaned in misery.

"And, besides, Kazuma-kun, Shizuru-san, Botan-san, and Keiko-san said they'd come by to help!" Yukina said cheerfully.

Hiei fell back onto his back and covered his face with his hands. He just _knew_ that this was not going to go well. "More like cause a lot of trouble for their amusement."

"Onii-san! We would never do anything that we didn't think was for the better."

What happened to his sweet, innocent, and naïve little sister? Ever since she had decided to live in the Human World and go on those pointless "Girl's Night Outs" with Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru she had started to become more evil: plotting against him and knowing what "sexual" was.

It was enough to put any older brother into a moody depression.

"That's what worries me," Hiei snapped. He sighed, knowing that he had no choice but to comply and remain in the guest room, placing all his faith in his sister, Genkai, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and the Big Oaf to protect his virginity.

He was screwed.

But pretty soon he would be _hoping_ for the girl's meddling. Come midnight, his heat would really begin and his perverted thoughts would transform into dire, desperate need and he would be clawing at the door to get out, find Kurama's room, and get at it like bunnies.

But now he was mostly calm and rational, many visions of Kurama naked and doing naughty things to him flashing through his brain. Yukina had finished picking up the wrapper and Popsicle stick mess and was heading for the door. As she was just about to open it, Hiei called out to her:

"Tell the Big Oaf to remember what I said."

Yukina gave him a curious look. "What did you say?"

"Just tell him to remember what I said."

Never in all his life had Yusuke felt more uncomfortable. Kurama had warned him about heats but he didn't think they'd be _this_ bad. He felt as if he was on fire, his skin hot to the touch and he was covered in one of those post-sex sweats. He desperately wanted to jump every girl and boy that crossed his path, but somehow managed to control himself.

Walking into Genkai's manor, Yusuke was met with six faces all bearing the same mixture of amusement and worry.

"What the hell, Grandma?" Yusuke asked irritably as he gave everyone in the room a harsh look, daring them to comment on his predicament. "I thought you said it would be just you and Yukina."

"No, I said it was just Yukina and me living here," Genkai calmly replied, sipping her cup of tea. She and the others were having tea in her living room before Yusuke arrived, talking over things. "But Yukina felt that we might need more help in the coming week attending to seven demons in heat, and so she called in the squad." Genkai lazily gestures to Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan.

"I thought it was just going to be _me_ here!" Yusuke hissed at her, seething. Great, he was going through his first heat since becoming a demon and he also got an audience. From how Kurama described heats to be like, an audience was the last thing he wanted. He just wanted to curl up in one of Genkai's expansive, comfortable guestrooms and piteously wait it out.

"You dimwit, you're not the only demon that wanted some solace from the craziness in the Demon World during this time. Two of your former partners and some of my newest disciples have asked to stay here while they're in heat."

"Do you mean Kurama and Hiei?" Yusuke exclaimed.

Genkai nodded. "And Jin and Touya and Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka."

"Terrific," Yusuke muttered angrily. "Just make sure they stay as far away from me as possible." And he stomped off to his guestroom.

"Of course, Yusuke!" Botan called after him. "We wouldn't dream of letting them near you! You're safe with us!"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'heat'?" Kuwabara asked Genkai. "What, is Urameshi sick or something?"

Botan looked at Yukina. "You didn't tell him?"

Yukina shook her head. "Shizuru-san said she would."

Kuwabara turned to glare at his sister. "Gee, thanks a lot, Sis!"

"Sorry, Bro, but I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't of come." Shizuru blew smoke into her brother's face.

"Ack! I hate it when you do that! And what do mean? What's wrong with Urameshi and the others?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Nothing, really. What they're going through is perfectly natural and expected, like puberty," Botan said.

"What do you mean? I'm confused. Are they going through demon puberty?" Kuwabara, the loveable lug that he was, was as slow as ever.

"No, you big dummy. Botan was just using that as an example," Shizuru said. "Genkai, Botan, why don't you both explain what heat is? As slow and simple as you can so even dufus over hear can get it."

"Shut up, Sis!" Kuwabara snapped.

"Quiet, both of you," Genkai snapped. "I will not have you bickering like children all week. It's going to be busy enough here without you two fighting."

Conciliated, Kuwabara and Shizuru fell silent.

Pleased, Genkai turned to Botan. "Now, Botan, I'm sure you are much more familiar with demon mating seasons than the rest of us are. Why don't you tell us what you know?"

"I'd be glad, too, Genkai!" Botan said cheerfully, happy to be of use. She was used to explaining things, anyway. "I'm going to try to explain this as simple and best as I can, as it can get a little bit complicated. You see, all demons go through what is called "heat" at least once in their lives. "Heat" is basically a condition that they go through when they are entirely consumed with the urge to have, err, _intercourse_ and mate with another demon. While a demon is in heat, a number of things happen: they get very, very hot with, well, need, making them go almost absolutely crazy until they have s-sex with another demon, preferably one of their choosing. This specially designed heat does another thing, however: it causes most demons to excrete a pheromone through their skin, which causes them to be more desirable to other demons, thus increasing the chances of having sex. Besides the need and the pheromones, they become much more temperamental and tend to consume high levels of sugar…."

"It doesn't sound _that_ bad," Kuwabara interrupted. "Sounds like an excuse to get laid for a week, to me!"

"Well, most demons take it like that," Botan continued. "Mating season had the nickname 'Sex Season' for a reason, you know. Go to Demon World now and you're bound to get caught up in an orgy or be raped."

Kuwabara winced. "No kidding?"

Botan shook her head. "But that's not the worst of it. You see, demons will become so consumed with need while they're in heat that they will lose all control and have sex with anything in sight. Can you imagine? Remember that annoying girl Koto from the Dark Tournament? She ended up being knocked up by some big, ugly demon twice her size and covered in warts."

The others shook their heads in pity for the girl. Yeah, she was sadistic, catty, and annoying, but no one deserved that.

"But besides the need and the rape is something else just as threatening," Genkai said ominously, taking over the explanation.

"What?" Keiko asked.

"While a demon is in heat, its fertility levels sky rocket, making it much easier for them to reproduce. Now, a demon can reproduce at any time, but heat makes it much more easy to get pregnant, especially for many species of demon." Genkai took another sip of her tea.

"Explain," Shizuru said curiously.

"Most of you may not know this, but there is no definite line between male and female demons. In truth, they're really neither, despite how they look. Both 'male' and 'female' demons can reproduce. The real big difference is that female demons – " Genkai looked pointedly at Yukina " – can reproduce asexually while male demons cannot, and female demons have a much easier time getting pregnant when they're not in heat. That and they can birth the babies naturally and breastfeed them. For male demons, the babies have to be cut from the 'mother' and have to be given nutrients from something or someone else, like a surrogate mother. "

Kuwabara looked green. "S-so you're telling me that Hiei and Kurama and now Urameshi can get _pregnant_?" He looked as if he would vomit, more than likely from imagining his three friends and comrades giving birth. "But that's so – so _weird_."

"To us, yes, but in the Demon World it's a very natural occurrence," Genkai said nonchalantly.

Unlike Kuwabara, the girls were giggling over the new information.

"Can you imagine Hiei preggo? He'd be so cute!" Yukina giggled.

"I can't imagine Yusuke pregnant!" Keiko laughed. "I mean, I know he's Bi, but I can't imagine him allowing _anyone_ to dominate him and get him knocked up!"

"Kurama would make a wonderful _mother_," Botan hooted.

And they fell on the floor; laughing themselves silly as they pictured all the big scary demons they had met with baby bellies. A sharp "_Ahem_" at the door interrupted their laugh session.

"Oh, Kurama, we didn't see you there!" Botan exclaimed, wiping a tear from her eye.

Standing in the doorway was Kurama, looking hot and bothered but considerably more in control and composed than he should've been. He gave the girls one of kind, gentle smiles and said, "Good evening. I trust that you are all well?"

"Of course! Genkai and I had just finished explaining to the others what heat was," Botan said in her usual cheerful manner.

"I take it that I'm the last to arrive," Kurama said, addressing Genkai.

A small smile appeared on her face. "So you knew?"

"I expected as much. Who else is here besides Yusuke and Hiei?" The others did not miss the look that came into Kurama's eyes when he said Hiei's name.

"Some of my past students: Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuka. They arrived earlier today. Hiei's been here since yesterday and Yusuke came about a half hour ago. They haven't left their rooms since they arrived here. I believe they put up wards on their doors, though not very good ones."

"Understood. I should do the same." Kurama turned to them all and bowed politely. "I bid you all good night." With that, he left in search of his room.

"What are the wards for? To keep others out or them in?" Shizuru asked Genkai after Kurama left.

The old woman smiled mischievously. "Neither. I gave them those wards. They're located in all the guest rooms for the _guests_ to put up. They're specially designed for demons in heat. Normally, a demon's pheromones leak all over the place when a demon's in heat, spreading out for miles even. But these wards are especially made to contain a demon's pheromones."

"That's great!" Keiko exclaimed. "But it kind of goes against the plan."

"What plan?" Kuwabara asked, but was ignored.

"I wasn't finished," Genkai said. "The wards have another feature. They can tap into a demon's desires and see who the demons wants the most, and then they focus all the pheromones on that demon, no other."

"What are you girls planning?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

They ignored him.

"That's brilliant!" Botan exclaimed. "_You're_ brilliant, Genkai! Now they can't help but mate!"

"I'm so confused. I thought they came here to _not_ mate," Kuwabara interjected.

"Little brother, you are so slow," Shizuru said impatiently. "Of course that's what they came here for!"

"Then why are you trying to get them to mate?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because they want to!" Shizuru snapped impatiently.

"But you just said that they_ didn't_ want to!" Kuwabara exclaimed, completely confused

"Men!" Shizuru shook her head in mock misery. "They don't understand anything."

"Honestly, Kuwabara, _how_ long have you known them?" Keiko asked him dubiously.

"You cannot be that slow," Botan said skeptically.

"I'm not slow! I just have no idea what you're talking about!" Kuwabara shouted.

Keiko shushed him. "Be quiet! You could make them come out here and overhear our plan."

"I pretty sure they're not leaving their rooms," Botan said. "By now they're probably wallowing in lonely misery – but not for long!"

And all the girls, including Genkai, laughed. Meanwhile, Kuwabara was looking like a kicked puppy.

"Would someone PLEASE explain what's going on!" he begged.

"I'll tell you, Kazuma-kun," Yukina said in her sweet, gentle voice.

"Thank you, Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara said, looking incredibly happy.

"You see, Hiei loves Kurama-san and Kurama-san loves Hiei, but Onii-san's doesn't believe Kurama-san loves him and Kurama-san is not being forward enough with his feelings. And it's almost the same with the others – Jin-san and Touya-san, Suzuka-san and Shishiwakamaru-san. They all have feelings for each other, but are completely unaware of the other's feelings. Which is why it's so fortunate that they all asked Genkai-san if they could stay here, as now we can bring them together and put an end to their misery."

Kuwabara looked completely and utterly shocked. Now that he thought about it… How could he be so stupid? It was so obvious! How protective they were of one another, how strangely jealous they got, how they always seemed to be glued to their counterpart's side.

"But, what if one they get p-pregnant?" Kuwabara asked.

"If Hiei, Touya, and Shishiwakamaru are smart and take the medication I left out for them, we won't have to worry about that," Genkai cut in.

"You left them medication? What kind of medication? And how do you know that Hiei, Touya, and Sissy-Wakamaru are the ones that'll get knocked up?" Kuwabara asked.

"I left them some birth control designed for male demons. And it's obvious who would end up on bottom, and not just from their actions. I forgot to mention that some male demons are more fertile than others, and consequently more submissive during mating season," Genkai explained.

"So basically," Kuwabara said, trying to sum it all up. "They all asked to come here, and you five saw the opportunity to play matchmaker and essentially have them hook up."

"Oh, not just hook up," Botan said. "Mate."

"And how is 'mating' different from hooking up," Kuwabara asked.

"Mating is like marriage," Botan explained. "But much, much, _much_ deeper. It's very serious, like true love. When two demons mate, their souls and destinies are intertwined. They can't live without one another." Botan sighed dreamily. "It's _so_ romantic."

The girls nodded. Even Genkai had a dreamy look flash through her eyes briefly.

Kuwabara thought, _And I thought marriage was bad!_

Then something occurred to Kuwabara that hadn't before. "Wait a minute! Kurama and Hiei, Jin and Touya, Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru – what about Urameshi?"

"That one's still a work in progress," Botan admitted. "We're still trying to work out the kinks."

Kuwabara turned to Keiko. "It's not you, is it?"

"No, Yusuke and I fell out of love a while ago. We both realized that the love we felt for one another was brief, and that the love we will always feel for one another is not of the romantic sort. Yusuke will always be in my heart, and I will always be in his, but not as a lover." Keiko said.

"Then who – you guys aren't planning on making Urameshi mate with some random demon, are you?" Kuwabara looked outraged.

"What do you take us for, lil Bro? We would _never_ do that!" Shizuru snapped.

"We know of someone – you obviously don't but we do – but getting them together forever is extremely, extremely complicated," Botan said.

"Am I allowed to know who it is?" Kuwabara asked.

"If you can't figure it out for yourself, than no," Keiko replied.

"Sleep on it, Bro," Shizuru said with a yawn. "Maybe even you could figure it out."

With that, the six of them bid each other good night and went to bed.

They were the only people in the mansion that got any sleep that night.

So, how'd I do? I already have the second written so I'll be posting that VERY soon. Reviews are constructive criticism are appreciated! No flames, please, let's all try to get along and be nice to each other.


	2. Contemplation

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and read this story so far :).  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. If I did, this story is what would most likely happen.

He didn't know what came over him. Normally, during Mating Season he would be off having sex with the best-looking demons around, ones worthy of his caliber. He'd be pounding and be pounded. He'd roam from one orgy to the next, from one extremely hot male demon to the next, from one extremely beautiful female demon to the next. He used to think that Mating Season was not a time that should be wasted with hiding away some place.

But that all changed after meeting _him_, the "Beautiful" Suzuka.

Shishi wanted to hate him. He _desperately_ wanted to hate him. It was because of that vain, arrogant demon that he was suffering and not sexing. For some odd reason, one that he refused to put a whole lot of thought into or admit to it being anything more than bizarre, he couldn't have flings anymore. Shishi used to have flings _all_ the time, with every slutty fan and fellow player that he came across. But he couldn't now and it was that bastard's entire fault. Every time he thought of going out and having a good time, Suzuka's obnoxious, lovely face would appear in his mind's eye and his libido would be shot.

_He had to of done something to me_, Shishi thought vehemently, writhing on his bed. He was well into his heat and was naked, sweaty, and red, desperately trying to relieve himself of his discomfort and feeling down right ashamed of all the noise he was making. But, then again, it wasn't as if the others were being all that quiet.

Images of Suzuka, without any of his ridiculous disguises on, flashed through Shishi's mind, none of them innocent. What was worse was that in _all_ his fantasies _he_ was on bottom! Not that he had never ever bottomed before, but what man fantasized about it so fervently? Shishi gritted his teeth in furious shame.

Closing his eyes, Shishi tried with great effort to clear his mind and focus on which of the passionate screams were Suzuka's. But it was difficult to hear, as it seemed that no one could masturbate silently. Everyone seemed to be calling out for someone, wanting someone to come and relieve them of their discomfort. The thought that Suzuka could be calling out for someone other than Shishi brought tears to his eyes, although, if you asked him, he'd say it was because of his frustration.

It was getting late, and pretty soon everyone's pheromones would be out of control. It normally took a while for demon's to emit the strong, mate-grabbing pheromones, as they became increasingly potent as their heats wore on.

Shishi silently thanked Genkai in his head, extremely grateful for the pheromone-concealing wards she had left all of them. _Those_ would keep the pesky demons out. Against all his better judgment, Shishi _still_ didn't want to nookie with any other demon.

He wanted Suzuka. Vain, bigheaded, immature Suzuka. Beautiful Suzuka. The Suzuka that couldn't pass a mirror without blowing kisses at his reflection. The Suzuka that was surprisingly intelligent, despite all his blabbering about his superiority. The Suzuka that was always out to improve himself. The Suzuka that, once you got to know him, was really quite friendly.

Even though he was an enormous pervert.

Suzuka was the biggest pervert Shishi had ever met. It wasn't safe to be around him – he'd grope you. He did it to Shishi all the time, even when he was Onji. One moment they'd be having a serious conversation about their upcoming fights, the next "Onji" would be squeezing Shishi's butt, and be ferociously punched for it. Later, when Suzuka dropped his Onji disguise and revealed his blond, buff, beautiful true self, Shishi believed (or was hoped the right word?) that the whole groping thing was gone, too. Perhaps Suzuka was just playing the part of the dirty old man? But, no, if anything, Suzuka got even worse. And it wasn't just Shishi he picked on (although Shishi was his favorite target), he groped others as well, like Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Touya, Jin, and Koenma, for instance.

In spite of his current predicament, Shishi laughed softly, thinking back to all the times Suzuka had gotten a little bit too forward with other people, and the trouble it got him in. Like after the Dark Tournament, at the victory party, when he groped Kurama (Hiei had grabbed the offending arm, twisted it, and sent Suzuka flying into the wall), and later Koenma in his good-looking teen form (Yusuke "accidentally" knocked him into the wall… on the other side of the room). Later, he decided that he liked how "frisky" Hiei was and made a grab at him, but was tripped by a strange vine that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Suzuka then settled for harassing Shishi for the rest of the party.

Suzuka didn't clean up his behavior when he became one of Genkai's students. Not a day went by when Suzuka wasn't telling Jin about how hot his washboard abs were while feeling them up (_did it suddenly get really cold?_), or making passes at Touya (_where'd that wind come from?_). Touya was Suzuka's second-favorite victim, as the pretty ice demon was often too oblivious to catch on. During spars, he'd make it so that he and Touya _somehow_ ended up in compromising poses or would somehow manage to sneak a in a grope or two. Whenever those things happened, a sudden violent breeze would blow through and Suzuka would be knocked on his ass. Jin _hated_ it when Suzuka flirted with Touya. He'd get very moody and violent, to the bafflement of Touya and Rinku (who was too young to understand). There were a couple of times that Jin very nearly hit Suzuka outright – and a couple of times that he _did_ hit Suzuka outright. Whenever he got upset like that, he'd storm off into the woods immediately afterwards, and would only come back after Touya went out and talked to him.

But Shishi was Suzuka's favorite target. That never failed. Almost on an hourly basis was Shishi smacking Suzuka, blushing ferociously and scathing mad. Very soon, the others got used to it, and it became a telltale sign that something was wrong with Suzuka when he wasn't groping Shishi.

Shishi sighed, replaying his memories in his head. You'd think that Suzuka's fervent flirting would be a sign of his love for him, but Shishi didn't take it that way. Suzuka was just like all the other perverts he had to deal with in his life, trying to slip into his pants because he was pretty. And if Suzuka cared so much, as Chu would sometimes tell him back at "Training Camp", then why did he flirt with other boys so much? No, it was obvious that Suzuka just thought of Shishi as nothing more than a good time.

But why, why couldn't Suzuka be different? Why couldn't Suzuka love him? Why couldn't Suzuka only pay attention to _him_ and no one else? Shishi knew that he was hard to deal with. He was arrogant and self-centered, and he didn't blame other people for disliking him. He expected it, almost. He always had. But he wanted to be loved. He'd never admit it, but he wanted it so bad. It was one thing he had always been deprived of, even from his family. They didn't love him, his fans were delusional, not in love, and everyone else either used him or didn't like him right off the bat. So Shishi learned to love himself, and take what love he got from his fans and from strangers, even if it was artificial. Perhaps that was why he was so obsessed to become famous, so that maybe people would _really_ love him.

Shishi signed miserably, a lone tear falling down his cheek as he envisioned Suzuka in his mind's eye, jacking off to the naughty image. He knew that it was as close to Suzuka as he would ever be.

A strange, wonderful smell filled the air. It smelled exactly how Suzuka smelled, or, at least, when Shishi sniffed it he immediately thought of Suzuka. It smelled _wonderful_ – there was no describing it.

Moaning, Shishi pumped his dick harder. He wanted Suzuka. He wanted him so bad that it hurt.

Shishi's desires consumed him completely, to the point that he couldn't see or think straight, to the point that he couldn't think at all. He lost himself, lying mewling on the bed, and the smell of Suzuka all around him. He barely even registered the sound of his door being forced open, and a dark figure climbed on his bed. In the last bit of consciousness that he had, Shishi could've sworn that he saw blond hair. But in less than a second later after that final thought, he was gone, lost to lust. Shishi welcomed the stranger with open arms and legs.

YYHYYHYYHYYHYYH

Whenever Touya cried, his tears turned to ice. Not ordinary ice, hard, nearly unbreakable ice that greatly resembled polished and cut crystals. All ice demons tears turned into those lovely crystal jewels, but only Koorime's tears were worth any real value. It was like comparing crystals to diamonds.

Still, when Touya was younger, he'd be harassed by other shinobi, who would taunt him with remarks like "_Cry for us Touya!_" and they would try to make him cry.

Touya quickly learned to never cry.

The last time Touya cried was when his master died. He wept for hours, forming too many jewels to count. He made the jewels into a necklace and placed it into his master's coffin. Touya's master was the closest thing he had ever had to a father, as his real parents had died soon after he was born on a mission. After his master died, Risho, who informed Touya of his plans to escape the laws and restrictions surrounding shinobi in the Demon World, found Touya.

Touya wanted what Risho did – freedom, escape from darkness and transgression – but he hated Risho. He also hated Bakken, but Risho was the worst. Bakken was a brute. He had no honor and spent his time picking on defenseless people, getting drunk, and sleeping with prostitutes. But Risho was worse. Risho was bully that also had no honor. He pushed and bossed their team around, constantly fighting with Jin for leadership. Worse, whenever he spoke of or to Touya, he talked like a chauvinistic man would to a woman, and it infuriated Touya. Touya spent a lot of his time thinking of ways to dispose of Risho honorably, especially when Risho started talking about their plans, or his form of their plans.

Risho's plans didn't stop at winning Hanging Rock. They went far beyond it. While the others just wanted peace and solace from the darkness of shinobi life, Risho wanted to start their own shinobi clan, and he wanted to use Touya to help him do it. He'd tell Touya that they would become mates and have lots of children, which Touya in no way consented to. But Risho hated to be told "no" and would hit Touya whenever he disagreed with his plans.

It was at times like those that Touya was glad he had Jin.

Jin was the only "light" Touya had in Team Masho. He was unlike any other demon Touya had met in his life: cheerful, funny, playful, honorable, kind, and completely insane in a completely awesome way. He'd protect Touya from Bakken and Risho, who were more scared of Jin than they'd like to admit. Whenever Bakken would try to make Touya cry so to make money using the tear crystals, Jin would be there to punch him in the face and tell him in incredibly fast, barely understandable, but completely scary threats to get lost and never come near Touya again. Whenever Risho started treating Touya like a woman, harassing him and acting like he owned him, Jin would be there to tell Risho to back off.

It didn't take too long for Touya to fall in love with Jin. In fact, it might have been instantaneous, although Touya didn't really believe in love at first sight. But when Touya saw that adorably messy red hair, those bright, playful blue eyes, that cheeky grin, that drool-worthy, chiseled body; he felt a connection, one that he had never felt before.

Touya's master used to tell Touya stories about how all demons had destined mates, demons that they were meant to be with. But ever actually finding or meeting that destined mate was a rare occurrence, and most demons mated with demons they weren't truly meant to be with. (Or something like that. Touya had more or less tuned out any story that didn't have to do with war or fighting his master told him).

Touya liked to think that he and Jin were meant to be together, but even the most romantic girl in the world would know that was ridiculous. Who believed in that "true love" crap, anyway? Not him.

Still… It was nice to think about.

Like, right now, as he writhed and moan on his bed, inhaling a scent that smelled purely _Jin_. It was polluting his mind, filling him to his very core.

"Jin," Touya moaned, "I want you… I need you… Jin… Jin…"

Not being able to get release and _desperately _needing it was the worst situation to be in ever. Jin pleaded in his mind and out loud for Jin, not caring how loud he was (it wasn't as if anyone else was being quiet). He pictured Jin in his mind's eye, naked with his amazing, muscular body firmly on display, his signature _cock_y grin in place.

That image was _not_ helping his situation.

Touya tried for the – what? Tenth time? Eleventh? – to gain control over himself and cool himself down with his freezing powers. But, once again, he failed. He was losing his mind, everything around him swirling together. All he could think of was Jin, Jin, Jin.

Losing the last shred of awareness that he had, Touya faded into an animalistic state, like a bitch in heat. If he were aware of what he was doing, he would've been humiliated. But now he was a demon in its most primal form: moaning, whimpering, pleading. He inhaled the sweet, intoxicating fragrance that smelled so much like Jin, and began to spiral out of control even more.

When the door was forcefully opened with a beastly snarl and heavy, hurricane-like wind, Touya gleefully crawled to the intruder, barely registering the clouded, dissipated ocean blue eyes and wild red hair limp with perspiration. All Touya knew was that everything would be okay now, as the stranger mounted him.

YYHYYHYYHYYHYYH

Hiei didn't beg. He _never_ begged. It went against all that he was, all that he stood for. He was cold and ruthless, unforgiving and merciless, but here he was, moaning and panting like a bitch in heat, which, he thought with a dreadful pang, he was.

This heat was, by far, the worst one he had ever endured. The past two had just made him extremely hot and bothered, but this one made him _insane_. He was drenched in sweat, his ruby eyes clouded, completely naked, and thoroughly horny. His vision swam, everything in the room mixing together. All he could think about was the stupid fox.

He really, _really_ wanted that stupid fox.

Hiei didn't believe in love. Why should he? He was tossed off a floating island as a child, raised by two-bit band of thieves that went to prostitutes whenever they got lonely, and later shunned by said thieves. He had never been wanted anywhere, or belong anywhere, so he quickly learned that love was a fool's notion of lust and that the only person you could ever depend on was yourself.

But then he met _him_, that stupid fox.

Hiei would never, ever admit this (and he'll kill _you_ if you tell anyone), but when he first laid eyes on Kurama, he blushed for the first time in his life. There was just something about the Fox that captured Hiei's interest in a way that no one had ever before. And when he first looked into Kurama's dazzling green eyes, Hiei had felt a definite pull somewhere inside him, and he couldn't kill him.

He didn't want to kill him.

That, in its self, was strange for Hiei and it scared him. If there was one thing Hiei was used to, it was murder. It soothed him to see flesh cut open and blood spill everywhere. It gave him a sense of power and control.

That strange pull inside Hiei grew stronger when he woke up in Kurama's room, his horrible wound closed, and Kurama sitting across from him, waiting for answers. Never in Hiei's life had anyone taken care of him like that. The thieves' "you're on your own" rule included him even when he was a small child. He had expected Kurama to leave him for dead, and was highly shocked to wake up and discover that the redhead had nursed him back to health.

Hiei hated him for it. He hated Kurama for making him feel that way, a way that was so completely alien to him that he was scared of it. But Hiei couldn't keep himself away from the Fox, despite telling himself he should. After their first partnership, Hiei frequently found himself outside Kurama's window, always prepared with some stupid excuse to see him, such as hunger, boredom, or wanting to spar. Worse, Kurama always welcomed him with open arms and a sincere smile, which made Hiei's stomach feel as if there were butterflies in it.

In a way, Hiei was glad when Kurama sold him out to the Detective. Hurt and glad. Why he was hurt, Hiei couldn't (read "wouldn't) explain, but he as glad because now, hopefully, that silly infatuation he had with the Fox would disappear, too.

But then the worse thing happened.

The Fox came back, telling Hiei he worked out a deal with Koenma for Hiei's freedom. If they helped the Detective and his oafish friend, all his charges would be cleared. Now Hiei was stuck with the Fox _again_ and he felt _happy_ because of it.

Not knowing how to respond to the unfamiliar feeling, Hiei tried to cover it up with what he _was_ used to: cold indifference. He gave Kurama the cold shoulder and would only respond with "hn" whenever the Fox tried to talk to him. But the Fox would only chuckle a bit and smile his infuriating _knowing_ smile that just made Hiei want to ram Kurama's face into the wall and run away as fast as he could before Kurama got the chance to see his blush.

Things did not get better from there.

At the Four Saint Beasts' castle, Kurama acted as Hiei's interpreter for Yusuke and Kuwabara (which made Hiei want to strangle him – how did Kurama know him so well?). When Genbu hurt Kurama, Hiei had felt as if _he_ had been hurt as well. To vent his frustration, Hiei ruthlessly picked on Kuwabara, forming a relationship with the Big Oaf that lasted to this day.

Hiei hoped that the horrible, wonderful feelings he felt for Kurama would go away, but they instead grew stronger as they spent more time together and fought together through the Dark Tournament. He even started feeling _jealous_ when demons at the Tournament flirted with the Fox, becoming moody and more threatening than usual. When Bakken was beating Kurama while the Fox was unconscious, Hiei almost lunged out of the "nurse's" tent and killed the fool himself. When Karasu's bombs were exploding all over the redhead and his blood was splattering everywhere, Hiei had to grit his teeth, look away, and tell himself that the Fox _was not_ going to die.

Things didn't change after the Tournament. Hiei still went to Kurama's house prepared with a stupid excuse as to why he was there, and he _still_ got that weird, repulsive feeling in his stomach whenever Kurama smiled at him.

Then the Fox started acting _weird_. He'd give Hiei these strange looks that made him stomach flip-flop even more, and say strange things "I'm on top of things, would you like to be one of them?" "Why don't you come over here, sit on my lap, and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up?" and "You've been a bad boy. Go to my room!" It was very bizarre to say the least, and Hiei would give Kurama his best "what the hell?" look and tell him to stop talking like fool. Then Kurama would laugh and smile another one of those smiles that made Hiei's stomach flip around.

And it especially didn't help that whenever Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and him were on missions, Kurama would insist on being his partner, share a room with him, or share a bed with him. He'd wrap his arms around Hiei and tell him he smelled like the forest. Hiei would blush furiously and bury his face into the pillow, not getting any sleep at all.

Slowly but surely, he was coming to grips with his feelings for Kurama, accepting that he _loved_ the Fox, even when he thought that he could never love.

Still in denial, Hiei had gone to his sister for help. Maybe he had a malady that was making him feel and act this way, one that got steadily worse? But Yukina (who, by that time, knew Hiei was her brother) had just burst out laughing when he had finished describing the symptoms to her.

_"Onii-san…" Yukina was having a very difficult time talking through her laughter. "You're in love!"_

_ "What?" Hiei had shouted at her, his face burning with embarrassment. "I _can't_ be in love. I don't even believe in love!"_

_ "You don't have to believe in love for it to happen, silly," Yukina said gently, through with laughing. _

And just like that, it all came thundering down on him. He loved Kurama. He had always loved Kurama. He wanted to be Kurama's mate and have a family with him.

It was enough to make Hiei sick. Not with disgust, but with realization, shock, horror, and _happiness_.

He had thrown up all over the floor, which had _really_ pissed Yukina and Genkai off. Hiei had made a very speedy getaway after that.

But the shock stuck with him for a very long while. It kept pounding though his head, and the same phrase repeated itself over and over again in his mind.

He was in love with Kurama. He was in love with Kurama. He was in love with Kurama. He was in love with that stupid Fox.

Holy fudge. _He was in love with Kurama_!

Then, after that realization, another one quickly followed it:

Kurama would _never_ love him back.

Kurama was smart, charming, and gorgeous. He could have anyone he wanted. Why would he want Hiei, the Forbidden Child? The child no one had ever wanted?

They would be friends. They would _always_ be friends; because there was no way they could be anything more. Kurama would find another beautiful Youko, and they would fall in love and Mate. And Hiei would watch from the sidelines, supporting him, while behind his emotionless façade his heart broke into ten thousand pieces.

In the very moment that he realized that, Hiei discovered something else:

He could cry jewels, too.

With a shuddering gasp, Hiei tried refrained from crying jewels right then as he stuffed his face into his pillow, trying to be at least a little quieter than all the other fools in heat. All he could think of was Kurama and how dearly he wanted him. He pictured Kurama's beautiful scarlet hair, his sparkling emerald-green eyes, his flawless fair skin, and bit his pillow in order to stop himself from screaming out in frustration.

Why did he have to be the Forbidden Child? Why did he have to be short and ugly? Maybe if things were different, maybe if Hiei was as beautiful and tall and wanted as Kurama, Kurama would fall in love with him and they could be together.

But Hiei knew that it was useless to wish for things that could never be, and decided to just enjoy what he had.

Hiei let go. He was losing himself, anyway, with the intoxicating smell of Kurama and the burning heat he was in. Just for right now, just for in this moment, he was going to close his eyes and pretend Kurama was here screwing him into the mattress.

Hiei lost all his dignity and he shamelessly mewled on his bed, calling for someone to come and relieve him from his madness. When the door slid open, and a redheaded demon entered, Hiei rolled on all fours and put himself into a very lewd pose, beckoning the newcomer to come over and fuck him raw.

The newcomer did not waste time, as he hastily climbed on the bed and slept with Hiei.

YYHYYHYYHYYHYYH

So, what'd ya think of this chapter? Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated! :)

Sorry, no sex scenes! Maybe next chapter. In this chapter, I was not only focusing on three of the four ukes (if you payed attention, you now know who the girls want to hook Yusuke up with) but also how their feelings and relationships developed. It's all very romantic and mushy, isn't it? LOL. Kind of angsty, too, especially on Hiei's part. Poor Hiei! I was really trying to keep him in character, and, in my mind, I don't think Hiei would believe in love or would be willing to accept it. After all, he's been deprived of it his whole life, so it's very new and scary to him, and he doesn't believe it will be returned. As for Shishi, I wanted to try to make him likable. He isn't very likable in the anime (I haven't read the manga yet), is he? But I want to like him, so I decided to put him in a more sympathetic (but still in-keeping with his character) light. All the love he's ever been given is artificial, and, in the past, everyone wanted to use him because he was pretty. He wanted to be famous because, he figured, fame would gain him love. And he ends up falling in love with Suzuka, who loves to torment him in my fic, but isn't sure of Suzuka's love because Suzuka is a pervert and acts pervertedly towards every pretty boy he comes across.

OMGosh, Suzuka. I made Suzuka (who is known as "Suzuki" in the original Japanese version) into a pervert. He isn't actually a pervert, but I decided to make him into one for kicks, anyway. In typical Miroku-from-Inuyasha sort of fashion, he harasses every pretty thing he comes across and never learns no matter how many times he gets hit. And Shishi's his favorite target. HAHAHA.

Then again, Kurama's kind of a pervert, too, ain't he? Look at the innuendoes! Well, they're for comic relief. And Hiei doesn't get them. It's not that Hiei is naive or innocent (though Hiei is supposed to be a virgin, and so is Touya), it's just that he's in denial and doesn't get anything that's not direct.

As for Jin and Touya, I feel kind of bad about how I described Touya. He sounds a little girly, doesn't he? Well, he's reminiscing about his past with Jin and why he loves him. I also included a little history for Touya, one that's to my liking. In my story, Touya's the most sheltered one, because his master sheltered him before he died (Hiei isn't naive, just in complete denial, and Shishi is obviously no where near mollycoddled). Jin's protective of him and gets jealous pretty easily when others flirt with Touya. Their Team Masho days aren't very innocent at all. I tried to make it so there's an underlying darkness in Jin and Touya's past, besides them being shinobi. Jin, Bakken, and Risho fought a lot, and there was drinking, all that crap. Bakken was a brute and Risho was a pig. He acted like he owned Touya and wanted to use him for his own selfish benefits (of course, Jin was having none of that).

Ah, I love Hiei and Touya. I wish Touya (and Jin) got more screen time, however. While I was writing this chapter, I kept looking at Toujou Sakana's art of them. They're SO cute. Do yourself a favor and look up his art. WARNING: a lot of his art is naughty, though. But I saw it, and I was like, "OK, yeah, with those images in my mind I can totally write this chapter!" LOL.

So, review and tell me what you think! :)


	3. Longing

**It Was Hot, Chapter 3: Yusuke's and Koenma's POV**

It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have to go through this. He shouldn't have to lie to his friends. He shouldn't be suffering under the affects of this godforsaken heat. He shouldn't even _be here_. He should be with Koenma, or better yet, Koenma should be with him, where he truly belonged. He shouldn't be taking these goddamn heat-inducing pills so to fool everyone into thinking that he had gone into heat when he was supposed to and not a month earlier. He shouldn't have to hide his experience with Koenma. But lately Yusuke Urameshi has been doing everything he _shouldn't_, so his current scenario came almost as no surprise, despite how much he hated it.

"Fuck this!" Yusuke snarled, throwing the vile of little red pills at the wall, glaring at it when it bounced off the wall and rolled across the floor. Koenma wouldn't be happy to know that he had manhandled the pills in such a way – they were hard to come by – but at that moment Yusuke didn't give a shit. The pills were the closest thing to him at the moment that he could blame all this problems on, seeing as how King Enma and even Koenma weren't here, and rules and class divisions weren't something that could receive a physical beating or emotional tirade. So Yusuke had to settle with throwing a small vile of pills at the wall for relieving his anger, and sulk as quietly as he could, lest anyone heard him.

Yusuke decided to focus on something else, at least for the time being, to assuage his anger and frustrations. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on a sound… and turned bright red. Now that he thought about it, this wing of the house was filled with pleasured screams of desire and want from the demons that _were_ actually in heat. Not the best thing to focus on, especially when the heat-inducing pills' effect still hadn't completely worn off yet. Much to Yusuke's embarrassment and indignation, he started to get hard.

"For fuck's sakes!" he exclaimed. "Those are my _friends!_"

That made no difference to Little Yusuke.

Yusuke tried to block the sounds out, but now that he noticed them, he couldn't. It was impossible. Against his will, he listened to the other's pleasure filled screams, and began to pin-point whose scream was whose. The pillow-biter had to be Hiei, the little demon was too proud, even in heat, to show everyone weakness. The screamer had to be Suzuka, and not just because the voice was similar, but because the word "beautiful!" was being screamed every few moans. The low, purr-like moans were coming from Kuruma – _definitely_ the sexiest sounds being made. It almost sounded like he was trying to coax a certain someone into his room. Yusuke guessed that the large thumping noise, like the sort a hurricane would make, mingling with loud moans was coming from Jin – figures that the bastard would lose control of his powers when overcome with desire. Shishi's screams of pleasure were pretty typical, but oddly femme-sounding (Yusuke would have to tease him about that later). Touya's was the hardest to pin-out. Yusuke guessed that Touya was a pillow-biter just like Hiei. The two smallest and cutest of the demons _would_be too shy to scream their brains out.

For awhile, Yusuke just laid there on his bed, absentmindedly playing with himself, as he thought over his friend's relationships. First and foremost was Hiei and Kurama's relationship. From the very beginning, Yusuke had suspected that there was something going on between those two. There was just something too intimate about the way they conversed with one-another, stood unnaturally close to each other, knew so much about each other, and cared for each other. Hiei didn't mind it when Kurama - _just _Kurama - touched him, Kurama didn't mind it when Hiei played with his hair (if you're not Hiei, **don't **attempt this). Kurama was always oddly careful and gentle around Hiei (Yusuke later learned that this was partly because Hiei was a more submissive demon), and Hiei, whether he knows it or not, has always submitted to Kurama in a few small ways that he wouldn't for anybody else. They even slept in the same bed together – sometimes. And they _cuddled_. Of course, the cuddling was done by accident – their bodies moving on their own accord in their sleep – but that didn't stop their embarrassment or Yusuke's teasings when he caught them. In fact, there was a time when Yusuke thought they _were_ mates (and made an off-hand joke about Hiei being pregnant, which totally went over everyone's heads), just really low-key about it. Then he realized that they weren't actual mates, they just wanted to be, but both of them were too unconfident about their feelings and too scared of what could happen to actually make a move on the other. That, in its self, was sad. Hiei and Kurama were perfect for each other in that whole "soul mates"-sort-of-way: they balanced each other out, made each other happy. There was no one else for them, and _they_ even knew that. But, yet, those two were as shy and secretive about their feelings as ever – wait, actually just Hiei was. Yusuke had never felt so fucking proud in his life when Kurama _finally_ started to put the moves on Hiei, albeit in a strange, out-of-character sort-of-way.

Yusuke laughed as he thought back to all his favorite "Kurama and Hiei" moments. Like when Kurama once shoved Hiei out of danger and the two ended up in a comprising position, staring into each other's eyes for a good minute (then Kuwabara walked in and ruined the moment). And all those times Kurama shared a tent or a bedroom with Hiei whenever they had to layover at a hotel or set up camp when on a mission. And Kurama's innuendos were hilarious – they were so unlike him.

_He _must_ be desperate_, Yusuke thought with a chuckle.

Of course, the innuendos went completely over Hiei's head – he never got them. He just assumed that Kurama had eaten some bad food or had hit his head too many times, making him act weirdly. Yusuke refused to believe that Hiei was innocent – he wasn't sweet enough – but it was apparently obvious he was. Demons, male or female, flirted all the time with Hiei, looking him over and smiling suggestively in his direction, but Hiei never noticed. It was like he had blinders on or something. Yusuke couldn't believe all the opportunities that the petite demon had passed up – _he _never made the same mistake. Whenever a pretty demon, male or female, asked for his companionship, Yusuke was happy to oblige. After all, he _was_ a half-demon, not a saint.

So, one day, Yusuke asked, quite innocently, if Hiei was a virgin. Kuwabara had choked on whatever he was eating, and Kurama had shot Yusuke a dark look for putting Hiei on the spot like that. But to all their immense surprise, Hiei actually _blushed_ – faintly, but it was there: a thin spread of red across his button nose and over his smooth cheeks. Whatever scary threat Hiei had muttered was lost to Yusuke – he had his answer. Hiei, the "bad boy" of their group, was a virgin – the _only_ virgin. Never had a sexual or romantic experience in his life, which was sad in more ways than one. For one, never being loved romantically at least seemed like a horrible way to live to Yusuke, he at least had Keiko in the past, and a variety of other little flings he failed to mention to Keiko. And Hiei was _adorable_, almost in a childlike way. Petite, smooth fair skin, large blood-red eyes, silky and fluffy black hair, slender but surprisingly fit – if Hiei wasn't Yusuke's comrade, close friend (TRY getting the fire demon to admit it!), and love interest of one of his other close friends, _he'd_ go after Hiei.

But, enough about Hiei and Kurama's inevitable relationship (because Yusuke knew they'd get together eventually), There were other couples in this house deserving Yusuke's scrutinizing attention; like Jin and Touya for instance.

Jin and Touya were like Hiei and Kurama in one solid way: bound to be together no matter what. The two orbited around each other, seemingly bound to the other's hip. Like Hiei, Touya was almost annoyingly innocent – a result of his sheltered upbringing, Jin once told Yusuke – and was totally oblivious to Jin's obvious affection for him. Jin wasn't like Kurama – blurting out over-the-top innuendos as a way of communicating his feelings, but it was still just as obvious.

Jin was like Touya's body guard, his protector. Even though the petite ice demon was powerful enough to easily dispatch anyone that annoyed or frustrated him, Jin still followed Touya everywhere. He'd glare menacingly at anyone that so much as looked at Touya in a wrong way, and whenever particularly bold demons would come up to flirt with the collected ice demon, Jin would stand behind Touya in an obviously confrontational pose, showing off his muscles and giving the offending demon a ferocious look. Those demons never stayed around to chat for too long. At the Dark Tournament, it quickly became known to all other demons – except Touya, of course – that Touya was Jin's, and whatever would-be suitors Touya unknowingly had were soon scared off.

Besides Jin's overprotective tendencies was his complete inability to argue with Touya or deny him anything. Touya simply thought that this was because Jin was just too easygoing and happy-go-lucky to bother with arguing, but Yusuke knew better. Touya had Jin completely whipped – and the ice demon didn't even know it!

A third trait of Jin's affection for Touya was Jin's easily brought-on jealousy. Genkai, Chu, and Rinku told Yusuke of all the times Jin almost knocked Suzuka's head through the wall for getting a bit too forward with Touya. Most of the stories were comical: a strong breeze catching Suzuka while in the air and sending him miles away, Suzuka being punched senseless, the others having to hold Jin back from tearing Suzuka apart, the list went on. But what really surprised Yusuke was Touya's reaction to Suzuka's flirtations with Jin – he never knew the ice demon could be so… cold.

When it came to showing affection, the normally stoic Touya was shy and sweet. An all-too-obvious blush would appear on his ivory face, and he would suddenly be at a loss for words. Whenever presenting Jin with a present or put in a rather intimate situation with the wind ninja, Touya would, for lack of better words, turn into a shy little school girl. That never ceased to amuse Yusuke. Icy, cutthroat Touya, who shows little to no mercy in battle and was known to give whoever annoyed him frostbite, could blush and stutter like an innocent little virgin. Naturally, this obvious display of Touya's poorly concealed affection went right over Jin's head. The guy was just too dumb to get it, Yusuke supposed. But in direct opposition to Touya's winsome shyness and adorable blushes and stutters were his absolutely cold reactions when jealous. Given the chance, Yusuke was sure Touya would annihilate every slutty little whore and eager little submissive that came on to the ever-oblivious Jin. Bad things happened to those demons: knives narrowly missing important body parts, ice suddenly appearing and freezing them to the ground, frostbite rendering their fingers and toes completely useless, the list went on. Yusuke was glad that he and Jin were just buddies, or else Touya would freeze his balls like he did to Suzuka so often.

Despite his current melancholy situation, Yusuke laughed. Suzuka, now better known as the Beautiful Blue Balls, was always on the receiving end of Touya's jealous rages. The guy's had his nuts frozen so many times Yusuke didn't understand how they still worked. The only things that saved Suzuka from having his balls frozen off entirely were his friendship, Touya's honor code, and Suzuka's obvious love for Shishi. Touya wasn't dumb – he knew that Suzuka was just confused and frustrated over his affection for Shishiwakamaru, and attempted to divert that frustration by flirting with other demons. Although Touya didn't catch on that _he_ was Suzuka's favorite victim after Shishi, whom he harassed more than anyone else, he recognized that the times Suzuka flirted with Jin were few and far in-between to be really worried about. Beyond that, Touya was too honor-bound to freeze off the balls of his comrade and friend, no matter how perverted he was.

Thinking of Suzuka's many punishments made Yusuke think back to Suzuka's and Shishi's relationship. Of the three relationships, Suzuka and Shishi's was the one Yusuke knew the least about. They were friends, of course, but nowhere near as good of friends as Yusuke were with Kurama, Hiei, Jin, and, to a lesser extent, Touya. Yusuke had known Kurama and Hiei for years, having gone through the worst times with them. He could almost honestly say he knew them inside and out, or, at least, had a very good idea of what was going on inside their deranged demon heads. Jin was Yusuke's buddy, almost like Kuwabara's demon counterpart. They went out drinking, partied, sparred, watched porn, talked about their unrequited love – all those things guys did together. Yusuke's, Jin's, and Kuwabara's escapes were often joked of within their circle of friends, as the three were constantly getting into fights at demon bars and getting involved in affairs they really had no business getting involved in. Touya was also Yusuke's friend, but not nearly so much as the others. Yusuke's relationship with Touya was more of a "my-best-bud's-girl/boyfriend-that-I-also-happen-to-be-friends-with" sort of thing. Yusuke loved to tease Touya, but only a little. He was too scared for the safety of his precious ball sack to do any real teasing.

But Yusuke's friendship with Shishi and Suzuka was different. They had become friends overtime, but distantly. Suzuka was more closely friends with Chu, Yusuke's other drinking and partying companion, and Jin than Yusuke. The three of them had gotten close over their time training with Genkai, despite Suzuka's near-constant sexual harassment of Touya and Jin's reactions because of it. Shishi, on the other hand, became more close to Touya. They were almost like girlfriends, which Yusuke _loved_ to tease them about when he could. Calling Touya and Shishi anything remotely feminine touched a nerve, and most didn't live to tell the tale. Apparently, more submissive "male" demons were very touchy about being called effeminate, which Yusuke and Kuwabara learned about the hard way.

Yet, despite their distance, Yusuke could plainly see the sexual tension going on between those two. Shishi and Suzuka were playboys, getting more pussy and ass (just ass on Suzuka's part – Yusuke thought he was depriving himself) than even Yusuke and Kurama did. They didn't commit. So the growing attraction between the two of them caused a lot of frustration in them, which they both dealt with differently. Shishi suddenly went celibate, and Suzuka seemed desperate to get in Shishi's pants. Whenever sexually harassing Shishi didn't work, Suzuka moved on to a different target. Normally it was Touya, who was typically oblivious, but sometimes it was Kurama or Hiei or even Yusuke himself. Suzuka didn't flirt with Kurama or Hiei very often – they weren't innocent, not even Hiei was that oblivious, and wouldn't stand for Suzuka's harassment. Death threats were made and Suzuka would quickly back off. As for himself, Yusuke could only recall twice that the blond idiot tried to get in his pants, once when Suzuka was coherent and once when the blond was drunk. Yusuke didn't react nicely to Suzuka grabbing his ass, feeling his abs and biceps, or making sexual comments. Suzuka quickly learned to leave the half-demon alone.

But what _really_ ticked Yusuke off was when Suzuka hit on Koenma, which happened more times than Yusuke would've liked. Koenma's and Suzuka's interactions were few and far in-between, but every time they _did_ happen to meet, Suzuka would somehow sneak in a grope or two. Koenma was tragically innocent, never having been openly hit on because of his class position and because he looked like a toddler most of the time. The political scheme he was involved in (thinking about it made Yusuke grind his teeth) made it so Koenma, for all his seven hundred-plus years of life, was a virgin. Needless to save, Koenma was practically as oblivious as Touya, and would let out a surprised and much undignified squeak when groped. Yusuke was always quick to defend Koenma's honor, running up to Suzuka, yelling "Bastard!" and punching the blond across the face. Suzuka would be sent flying into the wall, and Yusuke would be put into a very awkward situation, trying to explain why he did that. He usually managed to stammer out that he didn't like to see his friends get harassed (_you don't mind it when Kurama does it to Hiei_), that Koenma was his boss and he couldn't let him be treated that way (_since when did _that_ matter to you?_), or that he just didn't like seeing people get taking advantage of (_bullshit!_).

Yusuke sighed. Who was he kidding? _Everyone_ knew that he had the hots for Koenma. It wasn't like Yusuke was a master at concealing it. He acted the same way when he was in love with Keiko, only worse. Yusuke wasn't blind, he saw the glances everyone gave each other whenever he talked about Koenma, or was in the same vicinity as Koenma. They annoyed him, but what could he do? Deny his love for Koenma? He tried that, it didn't work. He didn't want to receive another talk about his feelings and what he should do about them from Keiko or Botan. Those girls just _loved_ to meddle. It was like their life's duty was to see their favorite spirit detective mated to the one he loves and live happily ever after.

Yusuke snorted. Fat chance. Not with Big Daddy Enma around to fuck everything up. After saving the worlds a bazillion times, Yusuke thought he deserved at least one thing, one prize besides a pat on the back and a "job well done." But, no, not even that. He wasn't in a fairy tale; he didn't get to ride off into the sunset with the beautiful princess, or in this case prince, and live happily ever fucking after.

Yusuke could feel his spirit energy begin to rise, the furniture beginning to shake at the merest hint of it. The heat-inducing pill's effect was gone; he was his old self again. Might as well pack up and leave. He was done with this pretending bullshit. Screw what the others think – who cares if they find out what transpired a month ago? That was the fucking happiest moment in Yusuke's life, and he was sick of denying it ever happened.

Trying to calm himself down, Yusuke once again tried to focus on something else – and was met with very pleasant scenarios. His spiritual awareness and heightened sense of smell and hearing told him that, at long last, his friends were mating.

A roguish grin stretch across Yusuke's face. Man, what he _wouldn't give_ to be a fly on the wall of those rooms. Friends or not, they were hot, and Yusuke wasn't completely averse to watching his buddies get it on. But Yusuke wasn't completely stupid and lustful, he heard about all those mating stories. Interrupting a mating couple or being caught spying by the dominant partner was a certain death wish. Dying for wanting to see Hiei or Touya getting pounded wasn't on Yusuke's to-do list, so he decided it was best if he left.

Repacking all the things he brought with him, Yusuke felt the familiar melancholy settle back in. His happiness for his friends was coupled with a now even bigger feeling of depression. Hearing his friend's finally realize their long-felt desire made Yusuke feel even more lonely and miserable. He would give anything to be like one of the couples in the other room, mating with his one true love…

Wrapped in his depression, Yusuke didn't notice the approach of his former sensei, until she spoke.

"Going somewhere?" Genkai asked in her crackly old voice.

Yusuke spun around. He had just finished packing and was eyeing the window, thinking of a way of escape without being caught by Genkai. Well, too late for that now.

Yusuke stammered a response. Great, how was he supposed to explain this? ""Hey Grandma, I know demons are typically in heat for a week or two, but I just suddenly got over mine, so I'll be going now! Bye now!""

That wouldn't work.

Genkai's eyes rolled over to look at the blue pills scattered across the floor. Yusuke's voice got caught in his throat. He was in deep shit now. Dread started to seep in. No one had to know what had gone on a month ago. No one could suspect that Yusuke had already gone into heat. Koenma had made that perfectly clear. But now the jig was up. Genkai could see through any lie. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

Yusuke felt his stomach curl up in a knot.

He failed Koenma. What if Genkai felt the need to tell everyone? What if King Enma found out? What would happen then? What would happen to him – worse, what would happen to Koenma? He should've just followed Koenma's orders. Taken the pills and masturbated the entire evening. Now everything was fucked up. Why did he have to be so stupid?

Genkai looked back up at Yusuke. Yusuke stood still, staring at her in a challenging way.

Genkai sighed. "Come," she said calmly. "I can't talk to you seriously with those jackasses having sex in the background. Let's go to a quieter place to talk." With that, Genkai turned around and walked away, not even looking back to see if Yusuke was following.

Yusuke blinked in surprise. Now was his chance to escape. But, Yusuke realized he was going to do something stupid again. He mutely followed Genkai.

Genkai led Yusuke to the other side of the mansion. The blissful and antagonizing sounds of sex melted in the background, and soon the only thing Yusuke could hear was the soft sound of rain and wind coming from the small storm outside. They eventually happened upon a large set of sliding doors, which Genkai pushed open. The room inside was elegantly but moderately furnished. A small, low to the ground table was in the center. Two cups of hot tea were steaming on the table. It was clear that Genkai had expected to have this meeting.

Genkai moved to one side of the table and sat down on the pillow used for a seat. "Sit," she commanded.

Yusuke quietly obeyed. He sat opposite of Genkai.

Genkai picked up her teacup and took an agonizingly long sip. Yusuke waited impatiently for her to say something, but she didn't.

"Well?" he snapped.

"Well what?" Genkai said calmly.

"Aren't you going to bitch me out and ask a million stupid questions like you normally do?" Yusuke demanded.

Genkai's eyes had an odd look in them – it looked almost soft, considerate. The look made Yusuke feel uncomfortable and bad for snapping at her.

"No, you dimwit, I'm going to wait for you to tell me what's wrong. Get it out of your system, already," Genkai said sternly.

Hesitant at first, Yusuke, to his surprise, did exactly that. He started talking about his problem and then he couldn't stop. Genkai sat and listened, an expressionless look on her old face, not saying anything. Yusuke wondered in the back of his mind if this was what having a meaningful talk with your mother was like – he never had one before.

When he finished, Genkai took another long sip from her tea.

"Well? Say something!" Yusuke said impatiently.

"What's there to say, Yusuke? A month ago, you and Koenma mated, and now you're trying to keep it a secret so King Enma and Koenma's fiancée doesn't find out. It seems to me that the both of you got yourselves in a huge amount of shit," Genkai replied.

Yusuke's face turned red. "We didn't _mate_, we _almost_ mated. George, you know, that blue ogre that always chaperones Koenma everywhere, walked in on us before we finished the job. And don't make it sound like it all happen on purpose or something! It was an accident, I didn't _mean_ for it to happen," Yusuke yelled.

"Whether you meant for it to happen or not is irrelevant," Genkai snapped back, her voice louder than it was before. "It _did_ happen, you dimwit, because of your stupidity."

"Shut up you old hag!" Yusuke yelled.

Genkai ignored him. "You thought you were "sick"? Bullshit! You knew you were in heat, but you went to go see Koenma about that solo mission anyway and the both of you got at it like fucking bunnies! Now look at the huge fucking mess you're in now, Yusuke!"

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Yusuke screamed even louder.

"You planned it, didn't you? Deep in the very back of your brain, your _heart_. You couldn't stand the thought of Koenma having to marry and be mated to someone else, and so, in your lust-driven heat, you decided to make him yours so that other prince from hell couldn't have him!"

"SHUT UP!"

"What the fuck were you thinking? Did it occur to you what would happen as a result, or were you just too fucking selfish to care? Koenma was supposed to be a _virgin._ That was part of the fucking agreement made before you were even fucking born!"

"Don't talk about him like he's some virginal girl!" Yusuke screamed.

"Didn't I tell you? Boy, girl – it doesn't matter in those worlds! Both are on a relatively equal playing field when sex's involved. A _war_ could break out over this, Yusuke, when Koenma's fiancée and King Enma find out, and the worlds in the Reikai aren't the only ones that are going to be affected – _all _of the worlds will be, because of _you_ –"

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke screamed one last time. The house seemed to rattle with his scream.

Genkai finally fell silent, staring at her former apprentice reproachfully. Yusuke was on his feel now, his power given a jump start from his anger and frustration. Objects swirled around them in a circle. Then, simultaneously, everything fell to the ground as Yusuke fell to his knees.

Yusuke stared at the floor. "I – I didn't mean to fuck everything up so bad, Genkai. I just – I just…"

Genkai's eyes took on that almost motherly look again. In a quiet voice, she said, "I know, I'm sorry, Yusuke. I… I just don't like seeing you screw up like this, or in this much pain. I know you love Koenma, I know you want to be with him, I know you _deserve_ to be with him, but some things just aren't meant to be. Some things are just better left… let go… No matter how bad it hurts."

Yusuke balled his fists.

"What would you know, Genkai?" he asked tightly.

After a moment, Genkai said, with a sort of forlorn remembrance in her crackly old voice, "I was in love, once, with my old teammate, Toguro – yes, I know that's a little hard to believe, but it's true. We had the world planned out for each other, had this beautiful life pictured in our heads, but it all went wrong. Toguro became power mad, and before my eyes, the man I loved rotted away. I tried to stop it, but couldn't. To this day, I wish I could've tried harder. But there was nothing I could do. The only thing I could do was let go, which I did. I moved here and lived as a hermit for all these years until you came along and fucked everything up." Genkai gave Yusuke a small, shaky smile, but it quickly slid off her face. "I know it's hard, Yusuke, but some things you can't change, and Koenma's future is one of them. You're better off trying to find someone else."

"Did that work for you?" Yusuke asked quietly.

Genkai said nothing.

"Genkai, I know I fucked up, but I'm not ready to give up. Hiei and Kurama, Jin and Touya, Suzuka and Shishi – _they_ got their happily ever after, I want mine. You know Keiko and Botan, two fucking hopeless romantics; they filled my head with all their fairy tale crap. Keiko used to tell me that I'm like a hero in one of those stupid fairy tales she's always read: the underdog, the guy no one suspects to be great, rising up above everybody and saving the world and living happily ever fucking after with his one true love. I've been living the fucking shitty ass fairy tale so far, Genkai – where's my happily ever after?"

"Life's not a fairy tale, Yusuke," Genkai said softly.

"I know, Genkai," Yusuke said quietly. "Just, sometimes, I wish it was."

The two fell into silence, both of them too preoccupied with their thoughts to sense their blue-haired friend outside the door, listening, with tears streaming down her pretty face.

YYHYYHYYHYYHYYH

Koenma felt like an angry ram was inside his head, giving him a massive headache. He had been up all night crying again, and had woken up this morning to run to the bathroom and puke his guts out. He hated this, feeling weak and helpless, so depressed and miserable he was sick. He had been stuck in his teen form for a month now, ever since that one fateful, blissful night with Yusuke. His powers and abilities had taken a sudden drop – a result from his depression, no doubt. This had happened before: whenever he was miserably depressed about something, he was miserably useless as well: too melancholy to do even one simple spell.

His relationship with George, his blue ogre assistant, had gotten very tense. Koenma could see the mixed feelings in George's eyes: disappointment and pity. Koenma hated to be pitied – he was a _prince_ for goodness' sakes – and hated making George feel disappointed even more. But Koenma refused to feel ashamed of what had transpired between him and Yusuke, despite trying his damn best to cover it up. That night had made him blissfully happy, happier than he had felt in a long, long time.

"Here are your papers, sir," George said more than a little awkwardly.

"Thank you, Ogre," Koenma replied a little stiffly.

You could cut the awkward tension with a knife.

Then another one of his assistants ran in.

"Sir!" the girl cried out. "Prince Noboru is here to see you!"

Koenma hissed in displeasure, avoiding George's eyes. He knew the blue oaf was looking at him.

"Send him in," Koenma ordered with a wave of his hand.

In a sweep of majestic black and red capes, Noboru entered the room. He looked far too cool and handsome to ever be possibly allowed, and Koenma spied a few of his female, and some male, workers swoon at the sight of the handsome prince.

Koenma felt bile rise in his throat.

"Koenma," Noboru said grandly. His voice was seductive and velvety, like melted chocolate.

Koenma's assistants looked ready to faint.

"Noboru," Koenma said tensely. He focused on the paper he was stamping, determined not to look at the dark prince before him.

Noboru frowned a little, then grabbed Koenma's chin, tilting his face up, and planting a kiss on Koenma's lips.

Koenma squawked indignantly, moving away. George took a step forward, but said and did nothing.

Noboru, unfazed, smirked. "Is that any way to treat your fiancée?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Koenma snapped. He was in no mood for games. He reached over to grab his binky from the corner of the table – Noboru had managed to knock it out of his mouth during Koenma's surprise. He put the pacifier back in his mouth and shot Noboru a harsh glare. Seeing Noboru only reminded Koenma of Yusuke, and how much better Yusuke was than the dark prince.

Thinking of Yusuke made Koenma's heart clench painfully, and the prince bit his lip.

"I just wanted to see how my sweet fiancée was doing," Noboru said innocently. He sat on the corner of the desk and reached out to smooth Koenma's silky brown hair away from his face.

Koenma flinched but said and did nothing.

"I'm so glad you're in this form," Noboru said, smoothly and contemplatively. His hand moved to grab Koenma's chin again and make him look his fiancée in the eye. Noboru's smirk widened. "You're so much prettier in this form… It makes me… _impatient_." Noboru's hand slid away from Koenma's chin and down his neck.

Koenma flushed a little and swatted Noboru's hand away.

"Well, you're going to have to wait," he hissed.

Noboru ignored him. "I just wish you'd take this stupid pacifier out of your mouth." He grabbed the pacifier and tugged.

Koenma gritted his teeth to keep the pacifier in place.

Noboru shrugged and gave up. "Oh, well. When we're married, you'll have no choice but to do what I say."

Koenma felt his heart tighten even more. "We're not married yet," he hissed. He hated the fact that a portion of the marriage contract said that Koenma had to completely and entirely submit to his husband. It literally gave him nightmares.

"No, but we will be, soon." Noboru smirked.

Koenma looked up at him. "Not soon at all – not for another three hundred years, at least," he said firmly.

Noboru laughed. "Yes, yes, _of course_." He smiled at Koenma, showing off his perfect white teeth.

The smile made Koenma shiver, and not in a good way. The smile Noboru was giving Koenma was just like everything else about him: conceited and predatory. The look made Koenma's skin crawl and he quickly looked away.

Noboru laughed again. He loved making Koenma nervous and scared.

"You better get used to me," he said to Koenma in a low, dark voice. "Pretty soon, we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together. You, me, and all the beautiful little children we conceive."

Koenma said nothing. He tried to remain as still as possible, not show his fear as he continued to do his work. He knew from experience that Noboru lived on intimidation, and didn't like back-talk. It wasn't Koenma's _place_, he said.

The thought of Noboru's belittling made Koenma's blood boil and heart ache. Yusuke never belittled him, not like that at least.

Noboru moved behind Koenma's seat. His hand fell upon Koenma's shoulder. Koenma froze. Kneeling down on one knee, Noboru's hands began to wander as he placed kisses on Koenma's neck.

Koenma immediately jumped to his feet and moved away from Noboru's touch.

"Stop it!" he cried.

Noboru stood up and slapped Koenma, not hard enough to send the prince to the floor but hard enough to sting, in more ways than one.

"What's wrong with you?" Noboru hissed. "I can do whatever the fuck I like you – who's going to stop me?" Noboru grabbed Koenma's arm and pulled the prince of the Spirit World into his arms. Noboru places ferocious kisses and bites on Koenma's neck and lips, his hands sliding down Koenma's back to cup his behind.

"L-let go!" Koenma cried, struggling. He wished Yusuke was here to protect him. In Koenma's surprise, his pacifier slipped out of his mouth and across the floor.

Noboru ignored him, continuing his molestation of Koenma until a sharp cough caught his attention.

"My prince," a sharp, stiff voice called out. "We're going to be late for our meeting if we don't leave now."

Koenma and Noboru looked up. It was Rafu, Noboru's right-hand man, who spoke. In some ways, Rafu reminded Koenma of Kurama: both were beautiful, effeminate-looking bishounen with similar calm and calculating attitudes. But Rafu lacked Kurama's warmth, goodness, and playful teasing. Now he looking at Koenma with the most hateful look in his beautiful blue eyes, a look that would make plants shrivel up. It was as if he blamed _Koenma_ for Noboru's actions. This didn't surprise Koenma – Rafu had always hated him.

With a world-weary sigh, Noboru released Koenma from his strong hold, and Koenma stumbled away. He smirked at Koenma, and said "See you later" in a low, seductive voice, then swept out of the room with Rafu.

For a minute or two, everything was silent and still. Koenma's face burned from embarrassment and anger – his workers just witnessed him being molested – again! Fuck, he _hated_ Noboru. He was always doing this. When they were younger, before Noboru developed a sex drive, he would humiliate Koenma with pranks and name calls, but now his favorite form of torture was molesting Koenma in front of his employees. His employees, of course, couldn't do anything, even if they _could_ overpower Noboru. Their station wouldn't permit it – Noboru would see them killed.

That was the last thing Koenma wanted. So he ordered that none of them were to help him, even George, who hated Noboru possibly as much as Koenma did.

Right now, Koenma couldn't look at George, although he could feel the ogre's eyes on him. He felt so ashamed. George was the only parental sort of figure he had in his life, protecting and guiding him to the best of his abilities. Koenma loved George like had never loved King Enma.

Shame engulfed Koenma, and he felt ready to retch. Koenma sprinted away to the nearest bathroom, not hearing the two sets of feet following him. He threw up in the toilet for a good five minutes, a large clawed hand rubbing his back.

Koenma looked up, teary eyed, at George.

"It's not fair," he whispered.

"I know, sir," was George's melancholic reply.

He handed Koenma his pacifier. Koenma took it and placed it in his pocket. He still felt sick.

Botan stood behind George, so far unnoticed by Koenma. She had seen the whole thing that had gone on between Koenma and Noboru. She, too, hated Noboru.

_It's not fair!_ She thought angrily in her head. _Koenma should be with Yusuke, not Noboru! Yusuke's a _much_ better man than Noboru!_

Silent tears streamed down Koenma's face. Botan fell to her knees and wrapped him in a hug. George joined the tender hug.

Koenma closed his eyes, his head between Botan's and George's. Then, he said the words that would change everything.

"I think I'm pregnant."

YYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYH

So, there you have it! The third chapter! I'm SO sorry I took so long to update. School gets in the way, and I just got a job, and I'm incredibly lazy. But you've all be so incredibly wonderful! :) I'm going to try to update AT LEAST once a month from now on.

So, this chapter is really angsty and dramatic, isn't is? I hope I didn't make the ukes too femme. A lot of angst going on between Yusuke and Koenma, poor babies. And Koenma's pregnate! And engaged to another man! DUN DUN DUNNNN! (LOL couldn't resist :P).

One thing I want to talk about is Keiko. In a lot of yaoi Yusuke/Koenma or whoever else Yusuke is paired with stories, Keiko's a bitch. I actually like Keiko, and I like to think that she's a great and treasured friend for Yusuke. I wanted her to always be there for Yusuke, not feel bitter and resentful and bitchy.

And then there's Botan. Botan's going to be pretty important. I absolutely love Botan, so she's not going to be a bitch, either.

If you're all wondering about Genkai, I tried, I really did, to stay as in character as I could, given the situation. Genkai looks at Yusuke like he's her son, and so I tried to put her in that sort of motherly situation. In the anime, it was hinted that she had a relationship in the past with Toguro, but Toguro went to the dark side and it all went horribly wrong. I thought it was sweet and heartbreaking, so I gave it a shout-out. No, Toguro's not going to magically come back from the dead and live happily ever after with Genkai.

I happen to love fairy tales, so that's why there's a lot of references to them.

Well, that's it. Until next time! R&R, please, and give me constructive cristicism, if you can! I know not everyone's a critic. I'M not. I hate hurting people's feelings.


End file.
